LA FAMILIA MONTGOMERY
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Como debieron reaccionar los padres de Mike cuando su hijo se salía de control. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**LA FAMILIA ****MONTGOMERY**

Mike cada vez se volvía más osco… después de ser descubierto robando los padres no sabían cómo poder ayudarlo, pero terminaron haciéndolo todo mal su hijo termino por entrar en un profunda depresión pero las cosas se salieron totalmente de control.

Ella entro a la habitación de su hijo para decirle que bajara por que la cena estaba lista.

"Mike vamos te he llamado tres veces la cena esta lista" le dijo con dulzura.

"no voy a comer" le dijo seco

"Mike a comer"

"te dije que no" dijo volteándose para seguir jugando a la computadora.

Ella el cerro la computadora eso despertó la ira de su hijo que se transformó del chico apacible se trasformo en un monstruo agarro a su madre y la saco a rastras de su habitación dejándole una fea marca en el brazo Aria que presenciaba atónita la situación salió de su pasividad para hacer que su hermano soltara el brazo de su mamá, Mike al darse cuenta lo que hizo se volvió a encerrar en su alcoba.

Ella miro seria a su hija y le ordeno no que no dijera ni una palabra a Byron no quería que se enfadara con su hijo… su marido le dejaba pasar muchas cosas incluso lo del robo ella había tenido que imponerse para que su marido no le diera unas nalgadas bien merecidas, pero sabía que de esta no lo podría salvarlo…

Aria estaba desacuerdo en que a su hermano le siguieran dejándole pasar todos los desastres porque veía que no le ayudaba en nada por el contrario su hermano cada vez se sumía mas y mas en la depresión… cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco fue a la recamara hablar con su hermano lo encontró llorando como un pollito arrepentido de lo que había hecho, Mike se veía como un nene asustado del mundo su hermanito tan chiquito no pudo más y lo abrazo con fuerza conversaron largo rato.

"Aria no se qué hacer… no quiero seguir así" le dijo llorando

"Mike mi vida" le beso la frente "mi niño vamos a buscar ayuda"

"pero hermana mamá no me perdonara jamás"

"no, mi tesoro… mamá no está enfadada"

"me miraba con miedo Aria mamá estaba asustada de mi"

"no mi niñito" mi nene me había pucheros

"Aria… papá se va a enfadar" le di un beso en la frente

"si se enfadara pero lo superaremos"

"que voy hacer"

"vamos a bajar y conversar con ellos" yo sabía que papá había llegado…

Mike se fue a lavar la cara, yo sentí los gritos a mamá sujetando a papá.

Por suerte se calmaron cuando el nene salió del baño, yo ya dudaba de llevarlo a hablar con mis padres, pero Mike estaba listo para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Mis padres se quedaron callados cuando nos vieron papá tenía el cinturón en la mano pero lo escondió.

"mamá perdóname" le echo a los brazos de su madre

"ya mi vida ya paso"

"no mamá… no paso… papá tiene razón" dijo indicando el cinturón.

"que está pasando contigo bebe" le dijo el padre… que no entendía como podía pasar eso… pero no esperaba esa reacción de su hijo.

"no lo sé, papá… lo siento"

"lo sé, bebe…" le beso la frente, lo cogió de la mano y se encaminaron a la habitación del chico, era una triste escena el padre e hijo con una expresión de dolor por todo lo que había ocurrido, nadie sabía cómo terminaría… llegaron a la alcoba y Byron cerró la puerta.

"papá…" dijo asustado

"tranquilito bebe ya va a pasar" dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama dejando a su hijo en frente entre sus piernas y con cuidado le desabrocho el cinturón del pantalón luego le desabrocho el pantalón se lo bajo junto a sus calzoncillos.

Mike no dijo nada se trato de cubrirse sus partes intimas no quiera sentirse expuesto ante su padre.

Byron dejo pequeño sobre sus rodillas, le levanto la polera y dejo caer la mano sobre el trasero

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"nunca, nunca hijo vuelvas a ponerlo una mano encima a tu madre"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"buaaaaaaaaaa papá me duele"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"nunca más hijo"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"nunca más papito nunca más"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"nunca más robar hijito"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"nunca más papito ya no lo hago mas"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"se acabo el estar encerrado" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"no mas contestar mal" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"nunca más"

"cuando damos una orden se cumple porque son por tu bien" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"no mas desobediencias" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"no mas papito me duele hare caso papá hare caso buaaaaaaaaa me duele me portare bien"

"ya mi chiquitito" dijo Byron mientras maniobraba a su hijo para dejarlo en sus brazos "papá está contigo chiquito hermoso"

"buaaaaaaa papá lo siento tanto papito"

"lo sé mi gordito hermoso"

"buaaaaaaa perdón"

"ya mi niñito, no estás solito ni vida no estás solito en esto"

"buaaaaaaaa" Mike lloro no hasta quedarse dormido Byron lo recostó en su cama le puso el pijama y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente Mike se sentía liviano por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía ser un nene se metió a la cama de sus padres no tenia pesos… su conciencia por primera vez sentía que había pagado sus culpas…


End file.
